


What He Sees

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Durante aqueles sete anos, tudo mudou. As amizades não eram mais as mesmas, e as que permaneciam firmes estavam fortalecidas como nunca. As rivalidades não existiam mais, ou tinham piorado, afinal uma guerra estava acontecendo lá fora, e todos estavam mais conscientes disso. Mesmo Liam Evans e Jane Potter, que viviam para brigar, tinham mudado. E, de repente, todos de Hogwarts começaram a perguntar-se: O que ele via nela?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	What He Sees

Jane Potter nunca pensou que estaria naquela situação. Se perguntasse à Reyna ou Liam, diriam que era o carma. Tudo de “ruim” que ela tinha feito naqueles anos escolares estava voltando para atormentá-la.

Pensar nos amigos dizendo aquele tipo de coisa para ela só fazia com que o seu coração se apertasse mais ainda de dor. Sabia que tinha errado, não era nenhuma santa, mas azarava mais a Snape do que qualquer outra pessoa naquele castelo. Aliás, exclusivamente a ela.

Aquela era para ser uma noite perfeita. O último exame tinha sido durante o dia, e aquela noite marcava o começo de uma contagem regressiva: faltava uma semana para despedirem-se de Hogwarts para sempre.

Fazia algum tempo que estava saindo com Liam e, embora tivessem tido algumas saídas para Hogsmeade, era diferente. Era o baile de formatura. Era para ser especial. E estava sendo.

— Como estou? — ela perguntou às amigas.

— Ótima — respondeu Sirena, sem desviar os olhos do próprio espelho, procurando a mínima imperfeição existente.

— So isso? — reclamou Jane, fazendo uma careta.

— Sim, pois perfeita aqui, só eu! — a amiga deu uma piscadela para ela.

Normalmente, Reyna jogaria uma almofada na direção dela, mas Sirena já tinha demorado tanto para ajeitar-se que elas não suportariam mais demora, mesmo porque ela as obrigaria a esperarem por ela, sendo que Jane já não suportava mais ficar ali dentro, só queria ver como Liam estava de uma vez. Ansiedade era uma boa palavra para definir como estava se sentindo, naquele momento.

Assim que conseguiram convencê-la de que estava bem, desceram para o Salão Comunal, Jane bem mais à frente que elas, causando certa diversão.

Aquilo tinha se passado apenas algumas horas antes, mas pareciam dias.

Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo que grande parte da maquiagem já teria se desfeito, se Sirena não insistisse em comprar apenas da melhor qualidade, ou seja, à prova d’água.

Olhou para o reflexo do espelho, aquela maquiagem toda agindo como uma máscara, mas não disfarçando a água que escorria pela sua bochecha. Assim como todos ao seu redor, ela passava sem deixar rastros. Ninguém veria, mas ela sabia que estava lá.

— Jane.

Ela olhou para trás, desviando o olhar de seu prato de comida.

— Ei! — abriu um sorriso enorme, ao vê-lo.

Liam sentou-se ao seu lado, sorrindo tão calmo como sempre. Aquela calmaria que, automaticamente, a tranquilizava também, a fazia admirar aquele sorriso encantador.

— E aí? — sem poder evitar, Jane jogou uma mecha de seu cabelo para a frente, como ela costumava fazer quando ficava nervosa.

— Tem passeio a Hogsmeade no fim de semana, não é? — perguntou Liam, casualmente.

— Sim, eu acho que sim.

Jane sentiu-se meio desanimada, de repente.

Tinham construído uma amizade, durante aqueles meses, mas não estava preparada para vê-lo pedindo conselhos amorosos, ou dizendo que sairia com outra garota com uma empolgação completamente inversa da que demonstrava quando _ela_ pedia para eles saírem.

— E você vai ficar no castelo? — ele tornou a perguntar.

— Ah! Eu não sei — Jane deu de ombros — Talvez sim.

— Que pena... — escutou-o murmurar.

Sentiu uma esperança, que irritou a si mesma, quando voltou a falar:

— É que, sabe, eu não tenho nada a fazer lá — ela disse rapidamente, gaguejando algumas palavras — Convivo com as garotas todos os dias, não tenho o que comprar lá... Nada novo, sabe?

— É, eu também me sinto assim quanto a Hogsmeade — concordou Liam — Tudo antigo... Tudo igual...

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, e Jane voltou a sua atenção para o prato de comida, procurando acalmar os leves tremeliques da sua mão. Estava agindo como uma tola...

— Poderíamos ir juntos — disse Liam, repentinamente.

— O quê? — perguntou Jane, engolindo em seco.

— É, você sabe... Seria algo diferente.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sem saber como se sentir.

— Bom... Então, nos vemos — ele disse.

Quando afastou-se de onde ela estava sentada, Jane notou que ele não aparentava mais estar tão calmo quanto estava no começo da conversa.

Assim como aquela saída a Hogsmeade foi o começo de uma nova aproximação entre eles, também foi quando os rumores começaram, as fofocas maldosas.

— O que ele viu nela?

Jane parou a mão a centímetros da torneira da pia.

— Fala sério! Se tem uma pessoa mais rodada que Black nesse lugar, essa pessoa é a Potter.

— Sério? Mas ela sempre correu atrás do Liam.

— Assim como Black sempre correu atrás de McKinnon. Desde quando isso significa algo?

A porta do banheiro abriu-se e elas ficaram em silêncio imediatamente.

— Tudo bem por aqui? — Sirena cruzou os braços, sorrindo debochada para elas.

Uma das garotas olhou de cara feia para ela, antes de sair do banheiro, acompanhada pelas outras.

— Ai, a inveja... — Sirena negou com a cabeça — Anda logo, Jane!

Ela estendeu a mão para a torneira lentamente, girando-a.

Pela atitude da amiga, ela não devia ter escutado o que foi dito, a conhecia bem demais para saber que aquilo daria uma briga digna de detenção.

Mas ela tinha escutado cada palavra, e tinha doído.

Não contou a Sirena, sabia que a amiga não era muito delicada com esses assuntos. Além de fazer um escândalo, de nada a ajudaria, poderia até rir de suas preocupações.

Podia ter contado a Reyna, mas era o ciclo lunar dela, e estava insuportável lidar com sua autopiedade. Não precisavam de outra com problemas de autoestima.

— Jane! Como vai?

O sorriso malicioso de Emmett Vance lhe causou um pressentimento ruim.

— Bem, e você? — ela cumprimentou-o de volta, apertando a sua Cleansweep com mais força contra si.

— O treino foi bom? — ele perguntou.

— Não se preocupe, as suas apostas já estão ganhas — Jane respondeu — Eu tenho que ir agora. Foi bom falar com você!

Ela tentou afastar-se, mas Emmett seguiu-a, prensando-a contra a parede.

— Sim, foi ótimo falar com você — ele disse debochadamente — Você não tem mais dado notícias. Assim vou pensar que você me esqueceu...

Jane sentiu pânico e medo quando Emmett passou a mão pelas suas coxas.

— Esses boatos sobre você e Evans... — ele negou com a cabeça, parecendo divertido — As pessoas falam muito, não é mesmo?

— Pois é — ela tentou responder sem evidenciar o medo que estava sentindo.

Emmett afastou-se, parecendo satisfeito com a sua posição.

— Mantenha contato — sussurrou.

Mesmo quando ele já tinha sumido no corredor, Jane sentiu-se incapaz de desgrudar da parede, sentindo uma vontade imensa de chorar.

De repente, era como se todos os garotos por quem ela já tinha dado uns amassos voltassem a ter interesse por ela, somente para estragar tudo o que ela tinha conquistado, trazendo à tona tudo o que tinha deixado para trás.

— Jane, está tudo bem?

Ela não olhou na direção de Liam. Na verdade, estava evitando os olhares de todos, nos últimos tempos.

— É claro. Por que não estaria? — ela respondeu, quase que mecanicamente.

Se antes ela não via como poderia ser a sua vida, ao sair de Hogwarts, agora aguardava ansiosamente por esse dia, mesmo que isso significasse não conviver mais o tempo inteiro com Liam.

Seguiram caminhando pela ronda — foi uma surpresa para todos quando ela foi escolhida monitora chefe, com o seu histórico — que estava bem tranquila até então.

— Fique aqui — disse Liam, desconfortável.

Ele abriu a porta de uma das salas de aula e, pelos sons, tinha pego um casal paquerador no flagra. Jane só esperava que não fosse Sirena outra vez, já que ela tinha sido pega na noite anterior, e quase não conseguiu liberá-la da detenção.

Sentiu o estômago afundar, quando viu uma garota envergonhada qualquer e Emmett saírem da sala. Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo, sem pudor algum.

— Certo, vejamos, uma detenção de duas semanas deve resolver esse problema — disse Liam, fechando a porta da sala de aula, atrás deles — Agora, é melhor vocês voltarem para os seus salões comunais.

Jane evitou o olhar de Emmett, que parecia esperar uma intercessão por parte dela. Quando não obteve nada, apenas passou ao lado dela.

— Todos se perguntam ele viu em você, mas eu sei _bem_ o que foi — ele murmurou — Agora, o que _você_ viu nele?

Liam continuou olhando até que Emmett desistisse.

— Faça bom proveito — disse o canalha, antes de seguir pelo caminho contrário deles.

Em algum lugar, o relógio bateu a meia noite, preenchendo os corredores com o som. Jane começou a caminhar rapidamente, sem esperar por Liam.

— O que foi aquilo? — ele seguiu-a, sem hesitar.

— Dois adolescentes desestressando dos exames — respondeu Jane.

— Não é disso que estou falando.

Ela virou-se para o quadro da Fat Lady, dizendo a senha para poder entrar.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso — disse Jane, indo na frente.

Esperava que ele deixasse o assunto de lado, mas ele puxou-a pelo braço. Automaticamente, ela paralisou, lembrando-se de quando Emmett a prensou na parede.

— Jane, você está sendo assediada? — Liam perguntou.

— Que droga, Evans, eu não quero falar sobre isso! — gritou, sem conseguir evitar.

Soltando-se com dificuldade, ela correu até o dormitório, tendo certeza de que tinha acabado de estragar tudo. Durante os outros dias, ele tinha tentado fazê-la falar sobre o assunto, mas ela não queria. De quê adiantaria, de qualquer forma?

Tinha conseguido manter-se afastada de Liam, e tentando ignorar os sussurros até aquele dia.

Então, tudo tornou-se simplesmente muito para suportar.

— Jane?

Ela encolheu-se no box, os pés pendendo para não aparecerem pelo vácuo abaixo da porta.

Mesmo assim, Sirena parou à frente daquela mesma porta.

— Jane, precisamos conversar.

Mesmo sem vontade, ela estendeu a mão para destrancar a porta. A área era bem pequena, mas mesmo assim ela entrou, encostando a porta atrás de si.

— Desembucha — Sirena disse, sem paciência.

— Liam nunca me deu atenção. Por que agora? — murmurou Jane.

— Insegurança? Sério? A essa altura? — ela franziu o cenho — Você tem que parar de ficar escutando os outros. Só vi Evans saindo com uma ou duas garotas em sete anos, além de você, então não acho que ele seria do tipo capaz de te chutar depois de dar uns pegas.

— Ele vai se cansar de mim. Deve ter aceitado sair comigo só para ver como que era, já que eu insisti por tanto tempo...

Sirena revirou os olhos, saindo do box.

Jane olhou indignada para a porta, por ter sido deixada falando sozinha.

— Você... — ela levantou-se, movida pela frustração — Você não pode me deixar falando sozinha assim!

Saiu do box, indo até a porta, segurando um grito.

— Liam! Aqui é o banheiro das meninas! — foi o que ocorreu-lhe dizer.

Ele apenas empurrou-a delicadamente de volta.

— Acho que precisamos conversar, não é? — ele suspirou.

— Não me pergunte o que você já sabe — pediu Jane, referindo-se ao assédio.

— Não é o que você está fazendo agora? — retrucou Liam — Caramba, Jane! Olhe-se no espelho! Você mudou completamente desde o quinto ano. Você é uma amiga que faz de tudo para ajudar as pessoas, até se transformar em animaga.

Jane arregalou os olhos.

— Como você sabe disso? — ela perguntou.

— Não me pergunte o que você já sabe — ele repetiu.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

— Você mesmo dizia que eu era infantil... — murmurou.

Liam parecia estar controlando-se para não rir, e Jane só aumentou mais o beicinho.

— E não tinha nada de errado com isso — ele murmurou — Eu quem procurava qualquer motivo para implicar contigo.

Jane soltou uma exclamação indignada, enquanto ele pressionava a boca em sua testa. Sentiu que ele estava rindo, e deu um tapa em seu ombro, tentando fazê-lo parar.

— Eu vejo uma garota linda, inteligente, engraçada... — ele murmurou.

— E onde está essa garota? — brincou Jane, tentando disfarçar o seu constrangimento.

— Vem comigo que eu te mostro...


End file.
